Jadens after school adventure
by thewolf11
Summary: Jaden gets in trouble and has to stay after Class. a sub comes and he gets more than he came for. JxA fianceshipping


Me: Hi there it's time for this cool or weird Fiction, Your pick

But first, I would talk about all other pairings with Alexis.

Royalshipping: Zane's Dead get over it, She respects him as a brother sorta way. He's sorta demon like

Valintineshipping: Chazz is a very weird person. This pairing is on crack. Plus Chazz is a hard headed geek.

Dreamshipping: is stupid, Jesse needs a very good girl but not Alexis.

All other Alexis shipping other than fiancéshipping is good other than family is stupid.

No offense to character lovers just thought I would make it clear.

Detention

The day started out very normal. Dr.Crowler was half man/woman. Jaden was late, that's when the story began

"Sorry I'm late teach." Jaden said as he ran in to the class room to take his seat.

"Ah mister Yuki late again I see?" Crowler said

"Well... ya see." Jaden tried to excuse him self.

"No excuse now, you in detention." Crowler said angry and proud of his attitude.

"Ah, man."

Soon class passed by and Jaden keep in his seat. He couldn't believe he was in detention.

Beep, beep, beep. Crowlers pda went off; apparently he had a meeting to attend to.

"Ah, Mr. Yuki I have to go, but don't worry I have gotten my most trust worthy student to be in charge of you." Crowler said

"Do I have to listen and do what EVER he or she says?" Jaden asked.

"Yes you do follow what ever she says, Mrs. Rhodes please come in." Crowler said

Jaden gulped. He couldn't believe that Alexis had him pretty much chained up for 3 hours.

"Alright Mr. Crowler go head and go I'll make sure Jaden here has a good time in Detention." Alexis said winking at Jaden which made him blush.

"Alright Mrs. Rhodes. Goodbye." Dr. Crowler said as he left.

Alexis took her seat in The Teachers Desk. 'Alright Jaden get ready for a day you'll soon not forget.'

"Uh, Alexis what are you going to do to me, if its work shot me." Jaden said with worry in his eyes.

"Oh I don't know Jaden?" Thump. She jumped up on to his desk and sat on it.

He gulped again. Alexis got up and wrote on the board something.

Alexis said "you will address me as Lexi. Understand?"

"Uh, Why…" Jaden asked shyly.

"Because, I can do what I want with you now, you my own little doll now." Alexis said twirling her hair. Which made Jaden blush.

"Uh so what do you want from me now…" he sighed and said "Lexi…"

"I want you Jaden." Alexis said

"Wait what?" Jaden said confused

She got up, walked over to the desk he was at, she put her hands on and said "Jaden I want you, I want to hug you, hold you and make out with you, don't you get it, I Love you"

'So... she wants to make out with me hu…' Jaden thought.

All of a sudden Jaden grabbed her collar and pulled her in and she realized she was kissing Jaden Yuki. The boy of her dreams. He let go of the kiss.

"Is that better... Lexi?" Jaden asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh ya, Jaden." Alexis said as she started to get on his desk…

Later with Syrus and tyranno.

"Where the heck is Jaden?" Tyranno asked.

"He had dentition at Dr. Crowler's" Syrus said.

"Lets go see if he'll let Jaden go?" Tyranno said.

They started walking. But then I TheWolf11 popped up.

"Stop!" I said.

"Who the heck are you?" Syrus asked tensely.

"I am wolf, you must not disturb Jaden." I told them

"What's in it for us?" tyranno asked

"I'll give Syrus DMG and you Tyranno, a T-Rex."

"Deal." They both said. Then their items popped up.

Then tyranno and syrus had fun a little too much fun.

But that is another story.

Back with Alexis sand Jaden.

Jaden was watching Alexis pace the floor. She was looking for ways to torment Jaden, her boyfriend and future husband. (There engaged any ways)

"Uh Lexis there's only one hour left of dentition left." Jaden added.

"Oh, God, Listen Jaden threes one thing I request from you!" Alexis said.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"This..." she started. She got into Jaden's arm and pushed him over and started to make out with him."

That was all they did for that last hour.

"Wow, I love dentition." Jaden said.

"Me to. I'll do it every day if you come." Alexis said

"Sure." Jaden said as he kissed once more in a very passionate way.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs.Lexi." Jaden said as he left.

I liked writing this, so, well if any one will write me a good Alexis/Jaden story I would love you, just write wolf at the end of the description ok.

Bye

Alexis: hey do you do a sequel?

Jaden: Ya. I want one.

Alexis: let's practice.

They started to make out.

The End or is it?

NO its not. Bye seeya, look out for sequel.

_**The wolf 11**_


End file.
